the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hayden Weber
Hayden Weber (b. 24 August, 2058) was an British mutant and officer for the British Government. He was a member of the Team of Terror. Hayden was an officer until his dismissal for assaulting Mary Credence in front of witnesses because she was beating Colby Credence. Weber was investigating the Wales Philanthropic Society against the orders of his superiors. He was reinstated in 2077 after helping to arrest the Dark Flame. Biography Early life Hayden Weber was born somewhere in the British Isles on 24 August 2058. He had at least one sibling, a younger brother named Jonathan. The brothers lost their mother and father at a very young age due to an ailment. Afterwards, they "raised each other" and consequently maintained a very strong bond into adulthood. He and his brother Jonathan may have been of Isrealite descent. During his youth, Hayden attended Commonwealth School of Mutantry. Government career Hayden worked for the British Government. Originally an officer, he stood up for Colby Credence, and used his powers in front of his adoptive father Jacob Credence, the leader of the Wales Philanthropic Society, to assault her for what she had done to Colby. His superiors did not approve and they demoted Hayden to the position of Surveillor of Activity. This job was well below his abilities and personal ambitions. His brother Jonathan had a menial desk job among the police officers. Encounter with the Team of Terror In 2077, Hayden was living in a brownstone with his brother at 176 West 24th Street in England. One day, Hayden took a break from work where he found Maggie preaching in a rally at the steps of a Bank. He noticed a trenill flying above them before he met Team of Terror founders Jay and Anakin Organa who were running through the crowd in search of a student that had wandered off. Hayden thought they seemed strange and decided to follow them. Seeing Anakin use the Force to influence Fobble Jade Stokowski, he apprehended Anakin. He asked him why he caused a disruption inside a repair shop. He and Anakin ran into Jay, who reluctantly allowed them to pass upon Anakin's insistence. Once they arrived at the headquarters, Hayden interrupted a meeting being held by Prime Minister Isabel Hickory, who interrupted his attempts to explain himself and then sent him away. Returning to his office, he and Anakin were eventually joined by the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, Olivia Alexandra Mary, who wanted to know about the Team of Terror. When they headed out, they ran into Jay, who was accompanied by Stokowski. Hayden offered them a place to stay at his home, believing it best to keep the Fobble with them until she recovered. He introduced them to his brother and they shared a meal together. He later showed them to their room and left them alone. However, when he checked up on them later that evening, he found them and the datapad missing. The Credences later visited a town hall, where they met Sebastian Jones Senior and his son, also named Sebastian Jones. Sebastian Senior waves them away. Hayden caught Jay, Anakin, and Colby, and went to Isabel Hickory. Showdown in London Personality and traits Hayden apparently had a practical, level-headed personality, being described as "grounded." However, he was also described as being "very soulful" and as having "a lot of heart, strengths, and courage." He was naturally ambitious and had a desire to stand up for what was right. Powers and abilities Hayden, being an officer, was a highly skilled duelist, though he was notably beaten in a duel rather quickly by the Dark Flame, under the guise of Olivia Alexandra Mary, when he caused a car to fly across the street to try to hit him so he could continue following the Obskiat of Colby Credence. Hayden was capable of teleporting across London with relative ease, but noticeably did not use it to directly appear inside the Woolworth Building and used the front entrance instead, seemingly since the building does not allow entry though teleportation. Appearances * Notes and references Category:2058 births Category:Born in August Category:British individuals Category:Emigrants Category:Males Category:Officers Category:Heroes Category:Mutants